officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KVIV
KVIV '(107.5 FM) is a commercial FM Radio station serving the Tulsa, Oklahoma area. The Studio Networks outlet has its studios and offices in the Greater Tulsa area with its sister stations. KVIV broadcasts a Spanish-language Top 40 format, utilizing the brand '"Viva 107.5". History KSBJ In 1967, KVIV started as a Christian Contemporary station that was owned by a non-profit ministry. It carried the KSBJ call letters, which SBJ stand for "Something Better, Jesus". KSBJ transmitted from a 1,000 watt tower in Sperry, only covering a small portion of Tulsa. In 1974, it moved to its current tower in Glenpool. 107.5 WLZ In 1980, Charter Communications purchased the station for $84 million. During Charter's ownership, KSBJ, now KWLZ, aired an Active Rock format, taking the brand "107.5 WLZ" and "Tulsa's Wheels" slogan. It was a clone to sister station WLLZ in Detroit. KWLZ and WLLZ were later acquired by RB Media, the predecessor of its current owner, Studio Networks, in 1993. The Buzz On January 1, 1994, KWLZ dropped its "WLZ" brand to adopt the "Buzz" moniker. While keeping its Active Rock format, the station changed its calls to KTBZ shortafter. Viva 107.5 In March 2009, KTBZ, along with sister stations KVIV 100.3 and KJXK 103.7, were part in an a multi-format trade. KTBZ and its Active Rock format moved to 103.7, KJXK and its Adult Hits format moved to 100.3, and KVIV and its Spanish CHR format moved to 107.5. With their new frequencies, KTBZ, now KVIV, became "Viva 107.5". On November 9, 2012, the station shifted towards a CHR/Rhythmic Top 40 environment, with an equal balance of English and Spanish-language presentation. With the change, KVIV kept the "Viva" brand. La Ley 107.5 Viva met its demise on December 30, 2016. Without any announcement of the format change, the station signed off at noon with "Ahora Que Te Vas" by Christian Daniel. KVIV flipped its format to Regional Mexican as "La Ley 107.5". The new format targeted the growing hispanic community in the Tulsa area and "La Ley" will bring their heritage to them. During this time, it competed with Univision Radio's "102.9 Estereo Latino" KELT. "Sebastian y El Compa" morning show controversy On the morning of August 2, 2018, during a segment of the "Sebastian y El Compa" show, host Sebastian Morales stated several opinions that women "should start wearing body suits whenever they go in public". This led to a call of an angry female listener named Cristina Yañez. Yañez blared at Morales by calling him a "revolting, sexist, hog" before Morales told her to "continue cleaning" and "keep cooking for your husband". He also stated that Yañez's behavior is the reason why her husband "beats her up when no one's looking". Furthermore, the show was unexpectedly pulled off the air, leaving the station silent for a few minutes before returning to regular programming. On August 10th, Yañez, along with her husband, Emiterio (who listened the segment while at work), sued Studio Networks for Emotional Distress Damages and many women and men petitioned the company to take down the show and fire its hosts. In conclusion, Morales was fired and the show was taken down. Although he was not involved, co-host Abel "El Compa" Rezendes, was promoted to morning drive host, alongside Ruben Lopez. The return of "Viva" On August 14, 2018, four days after the incident's resolution, Studio Networks returned the station to its previous Spanish CHR format, as well as the "Viva" brand. "El Compa" remains in the mornings while Lopez was moved at nights. The change took place at 5PM, and started off with Manuel Turizo's "Sola". Category:Tulsa Category:Oklahoma Category:Radio stations established in 1944 Category:Spanish Top 40 radio stations Category:107.5 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Studio Networks